The present invention relates to a machine for dispensing tennis balls and the like. In particular, the invention relates to a currency-operated ball can vending machine.
Tennis is played in a variety of venues, from private country clubs to public courts owned, for example, by municipalities, school boards, and universities. At a private club, the tennis courts typically are served by an adjacent pro shop where players can purchase new tennis balls to replace balls that become worn out or were left in the closet at home. At most public courts, however, there is no nearby tennis ball vendor, so players who arrive without balls cannot play.
There thus is a need for a supply of tennis balls readily available at public tennis courts. This need cannot reasonably be met, however, by establishing a pro shop or sporting goods store at every public court.
The present invention is intended to meet this need by providing a tennis ball vending machine that can be located at any tennis court.
The present invention also is intended to provide a tennis ball vending machine that will dispense a single can of tennis balls upon receipt of the proper amount of currency.
Furthermore, the present invention is intended to provide a tennis ball vending machine that is rugged in design and construction.
Additional advantages of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be obvious from that description or can be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention can be realized and obtained by the apparatus particularly pointed out in the appended claims.